rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragara Aris
Style Notes: The ST prefers anything that would be represented with dots to be a numeral spelling out how many are in a given category. Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It is advisable to make the Name tag into a link to your character's category as well. Basic Information Aris Concept: Adventuring Hero Player: ShadowDragon8685 Contact Info AIM: ShadowDragon8685 Email: ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com Motivation: To protect Creation's people from the monsters that prey on it. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age: 20 Anima History Born to the Dynastic House of bankers, Aris was at an early age identified as a trouble child. She had no patience for the lessons of finance or manipulation, no eagerness to see people 'owe her,' and an utter intolerance for falsehoods and half-truths. She was, in short, utterly hopeless as a Ragara; however, she was not believed to be entirely useless. Aris had a strong fascination with stories of heroism and dramatic deeds. It wasn't long before she was given to the Immaculate Monks to be taught, in the hope she would Exalt to become a strong Anathema hunter. Frustratingly, though she took very quickly to the forms and fluid grace of the Monks, she developed very little of the discipline of the Immaculate Order. Needless to say, she received quite a few beatings and punishments, but frustratingly began to develop willpower - raw, unrefined determination. Aris was attending a martial arts school on the western coast of the Isle; led by a stern, strong-willed Terrestrial of the Fire Aspect, an undisputed Master of Fire Dragon Style. His Essence refined enough that his body was covered with scales, red with black patterns. He had personally forged a wondrous artifact; a pair of Oricalcum Short Daiklaives infused with great power and precision, more a single artifact in two parts than two individual blades. An unrelenting master, many would have called him sadistic, save that he put himself through punishment every bit as grueling and extreme as that he demanded of his Exalted students; this regime was only somewhat more 'difficult' than the mortal adherents attached to the school were put through. In truth, it's a good question how Aris, a girl and then a young woman of no tremendous personal stamina or resistance, managed to survive. Sheer willpower is the likely culprit. Some relatively short time after coming to master Cathak Fumid's school, something Happened. Though he never disclosed what had happened, Fae enemies of his had found the island where Fumid maintained two Manses, and transformed a Wood Manse he owned into the Passionate Rod. Overcome by the sudden urges his willpower fought to contain, Fumid realized immediately that this was the work of some sort of Anathema or other, and organized an immediate, ad-hoc Wyld Hunt consisting of the students and masters of his temple, and set out at once to sail to the island and restore order by violence. Of course, they were sailing into a trap. However, the large number of Immaculately-trained warriors, with iron-capped or made martial arts weapons, made the fight a long and bloody grinder. Eventually, the Fae were dispatched, but when surveying the town on the island, Fumid's control broke. To the horror of the few remaining members of the expedition (of which Aris was one,) the master broke down and went on a rampage of raping the island's girls. When he had been satiated, the furious Master declared that the islanders had been changed by the Fae to induce such a reaction in the Faithful, and ordered them put to death. That was the last straw. Horrified at their Master's recent actions, blood thirst, and then this order, the remaining members of the expedition flatly refused. Furious beyond reason, Cathak Fumid attacked them. He seemed unstoppable, and one by one, they fell before his blades. Naturally, the remaining mortal member had fled the battle, running to the village and trying to persuade the villagers to leave - they needed no further encouragement, and quickly boarded what vessels they had. But not quickly enough. Cathak Fumid had emerged from the battle, seemingly untouched, and raced into the village, setting it alight as he went. When he reached the harbor, he found his last trembling student, standing in her red-trimmed monk's robes, between him and the village girls. He tried to order her to kill the villagers with him, but Aris refused. Held held high, she stared the master of the temple in the eyes and denounced him as a Monster and Anathema. She was holding one of the Red Jade Cunning Serpent Knives dropped by previously-slain members of the expedition in each hand. Blind with rage, the Master attacked the weakest of his students, who raised her swords to defend herself - and slipped like a ray of moon-shine from his path. He looked over to see her standing on the next dock over, glowing with golden fire and the symbol of the Forsaken upon her brow. Decrying her as Anathema (most likely more correctly than she had denounced him with the same word,) he leapt the distance in a single leap, and their blades clashed furiously. Though he switched his combat method rapidly, melding the two swords into one long polearm and back again with adroit swiftness, the might of one of the freshly-minted Chosen of the Dawn in a bout of righteous rage was too much for the Terrestrial, who fell after a long and dynamic struggle through the lagoon-side town's streets and paths, in which she met blow with a graceful touch and a slip away, in which she rapidly assimilated the tenants of Fire Dragon Style into her heart, after long being steeped in them and now dueling directly with her temple's Grand Master; certainly it must have horrified the elder Terrestrial to see one of the Anathema themselves slip into the familiar patterns of the style he himself had mastered. It only caused him to burn with ever more rage and determination to rid of the world of Aris, and with anger came openings to exploit. When it was over, Aris knew in her heart her place in the world. She could see clearly that it was the place of the Chosen of the Dawn to stand between the weak and harm, to be the true hero who confronted the weight of the world so that the weak could live safer, happier lives. Claiming the fallen artifacts of Oricalcum as her own, she quickly realized something else - she was stuck on this island, and clearly the islanders had no intention of returning any time soon! It wouldn't be long before she'd find her two new Manses, attune to them and claim them as their owner. Ragara Aris' recent Family Tree *Ragara Munale (Grandmother) **Ragara Wesos (Mother; deceased father) ***Ragara Aris **Ragara Ikeda (Uncle) ***Ragara Janim (First Cousin) ****Ragara Karen (First Cousin Once Removed) ****Ragara Marena (First Cousin Once Removed) **Ragara Wekal (Aunt) ***Ragara Achuchos (First Cousin) Appearance and Personality Aris is possessed of the spiky red hair descended from her grandmother Munale, which she wears firm atop her head, but long and curly behind her, down her shoulders. Her dress is typically either her red-trimmed white robe or what clothes she could salvage from the islander's villages - loose cottons or silks, which show off her body nicely; nor is she squeamish about showing it off. Freed from the stifling atmosphere of the Immaculate Philosophy, she is more than happy to indulge in vices which were not permitted as a monk, though she found narcotics and alcohol to be unpleasant at best. Her view of the place of the Exalted is a strange one; she no longer believes she (or any of the Exalted) should interact with mortals; or at least, as little as possible. They certainly shouldn't lead them into battle to be slaughtered, and if forming attachments to them would put the mortal at risk, it should not be done. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Primary) *Strength 3 *Dexterity 5 *Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) *Charisma 3 *Manipulation 1 *Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) *Perception 3 *Intelligence 3 *Wits 3 Abilities 28/28 DAWN *'Archery ' *'Martial Arts 5' *'Melee 2' *'Thrown ' *'War ' ZENITH *Integrity 1 *Performance *'Presence 3' *Resistance *Survival TWILIGHT *Craft (Elemental) *Investigation 3 *Lore 3 *Medicine *'Occult 3' NIGHT *'Athletics 3' *Awareness 3 *'Dodge 5' *Larceny *Stealth ECLIPSE *Bureaucracy *Linguistics 3 *Ride *'Sail 2' *Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) *Native Language: High Realm (The Blessed Isle) *Language 1 Old Realm *Language 2 Low Realm *Language 3 Seatongue *Language 4 *Language 5 Backgrounds *Burning Fury Blades (4; 3 Background dots, 6 EXP) *Wisdom of the Peak (Air Manse 2) (2) *Passionate Rod (Wood Manse 2) (2) Artifacts Burning Fury Blades These were forged by Master Cathak Fumid out of Oricalcum, a way of showing contempt for the Anathema and acquiring brilliant weapons which came to him in a flash of inspiration at the same time. Aris now owns them, having taken them by right of killing Fumid. Manses Wisdom of the Peak is a Manse which was constructed at the direction of Master Cathak Fumid two centuries ago as a place for him to meditate away from everywhere. He brought with him a large library on the art of Thaumaturgy, which he was studying at the time, and had melded into the place's design a courtyard that honed the skills of those who trained within in the art of Fire Dragon Style. The Rod of Passion was another Manse owned by Cathak Fumid on the Island where resided Wisdom of the Peak, however, it was not always Passionate Rod. Until very recently, it was a very different Manse, until the Fae decided to change it's nature as a way of provoking Fumid into an attack on the island. It worked, but didn't quite work out so well for them; they all got killed. Though, at least, Fumid is dead, now. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Martial Arts Charms Dodge Charms *Reflex Sidestep Technique: 1m / Exalted 227 *Shadow Over Water: 1m / Exalted 227 **Seven Shadow Evasion: 3m / Exalted 227 **Leaping Dodge Method: 3m / Exalted 227 Integrity Charms *Integrity-Protecting Prana: 5m +1wp / Exalted 199 Martial Arts Styles Melee Charms *Call the Blade: 1m / Exalted 191 Fire Dragon Style * Flash-Fire Technique: 1m / Dragon-Blooded 205 ** Flame-Flicker Stance: Varies / Dragon-Blooded 205 * Searing Fist Attack: 3m / Dragon-Blooded 205 ** Perfect Blazing Blow: 3m / Dragon-Blooded 205 *** Fire Dragon Form: 5m / Dragon-Blooded 205 Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Combos Golden Flare Ignition With a rush of surging golden fire erupting from the heart, Aris can be ready for battle in the remainder of an instant, the flash of light off a blade. Invoking (or having automatically invoked) Golden Flare Ignition, Aris can detect and evade a sniper's blowgun dart and smile as it passes by her, her heart accelerating on a fuel of golden fire even as a peace comes over her face, her weapon(s) come to her hand(s), and she becomes readied for battle. Combo contains: *Reflex Sidestep Technique (Reflexive, 1m; Dodge 3) *Seven Shadow Evasion (Reflexive, 3m; Dodge 4) *Call the Blade (Reflexive, 1m; Melee 2) *Flash-Fire Technique (Supplemental, 1m, MA 3) *Fire Dragon Form (Simple (4), 5m; MA 4) (Cost: 16 EXP) Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Fury Blade **Artifact and attunement cost covers both physical blades; no offhand penalty to wield set paired. Burning Fury Blade **Overwhelming tag only when the Burning Fury Blade is wielded alone, without it's un-ignited twin. The Overwhelming number is equal to one and a half times the user's permanent Essence score, rounded up. Joined Burning Fury Blades **The Overwhelming number is equal to one and a half times the user's permanent Essence score, rounded up. The Joined Burning Fury Blades are explicitly allowed to behave as signature/form weapons for Fire Dragon Style (or any other Martial Art style) as though they were still Short Daiklaives. Hearthstones * Gemstone of Surface Thoughts (Exalted p.382) **This round, light-blue gem allows the bearer to read someone's surface thoughts. He just has to concentrate on his target, who must be within (Essence x 10) yards, and the wind whispers her thoughts into his ear. The bearer's player rolls (Perception + Awareness). The more successes achieved, the clearer the information is. A single success will bring only words and perhaps a short phrase. Four or more successes will give a detailed idea of what the target is thinking. If the target suspects what is happening, she may resist with (Wits + Integrity), making the use of the stone a contested roll. *Passionate Rod **This bamboo-shaped, green and red emerald has given Aris a functioning penis, and complete control over her own reproduction, as well as complete immunity to Sexually-Transmitted Diseases. Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 5 Conviction 2 Temperance 2 Valor 5 Limit 0/10 Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 7 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Fire Dragon Form: 10 FDF Dodge DV is normal DV +1/2 of MA ability Parry DV Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 3 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal 19/19 *Peripheral 39/45 *Committed 6 Peripheral *Burning Fury Blades (6) Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 51/70 *Essence 3 (16) *Conviction 2 (3) *Temperance 2 (3) *Melee 2 (4) *Call the Blade (8) *Combo: Golden Flare Ignition (16) *Thaumaturgical Rituals: **Laying the Dead To Rest (1) Bonus Point Expenditure 15/15 *Valor 5 (3) *Compassion 5 (6) *Martial Arts 5 (2) *Dodge 5 (2) *Ride 2 (2) Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:En